darkairfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1
After a mysterious event occur, the once abundance Blue Air suddenly disappear from the word. Without Blue Air, mages could no longer use magic. An age of Dark Air as dawn. But despite the absence of Blue Air, there is a mage that can still use magic, Vincent Zappa. Chapter 1: Age of Dark Air The chapter first portray Mustain making his way through Titan Range. There, he came upon a pillar of wind in the shade of blue far beyond the mountain range. From where he stands, it looks as though the sky itself is sucking the pillar of air dry. Such an ominous sight can only cause Mustain to wonder in curiosity. But as Mustain look aside, he notice a blond boy lying unconscious on the side of the road. The boy looked injured and was cover with mud and blood. Meanwhile, southwest of Feynia border, the soldiers of Queen Tar Firi relentlessly defend the border against its combine enemies. The soldiers are tired and look towards the mages for assistance. Seeing such a sorry sight, the mages mock the soldiers in disdain. But as they're about to use their magic to save the soldiers, they suddenly feel their strength draining away. They can no longer use magic. Blue Air is gone. Across the entire world, all mages stutter and tremble upon realizing what has happen. At the Royal Magic Research Academy of Feynia, Victor Woote stood before his student, proclaiming the dawn of Dark Air and a harsh future for Mages. Three years later... In an unknown city filled with attraction, Mustain and a beautiful lady step out of a traveling cart and lavishly made their way across town. They quickly enter an inn where they meet Heinz, its inn keeper. After confirming with Heinz about the activities with local Teams, Mustain and Melrose made their way towards the heart of town. In doing so, they attracted the attention of many famed and terrifying Teams. As the Teams observe Mustain and Melrose, they can't help but feel like something is wrong with that picture. Then Misty Bell herself voice that the lady traveling along side Mustain is a boy. Could he be the one everyone's been looking for? Without care, Mustain and Melrose continue to make their way towards the heart of town to find who they're looking for. Count Hundert. But the Count isn't whom they're looking for either. It was the legendary sword women who goes by the name, Shenandoah whom the Count employed. As the Count exit his cart, he was quickly attack by bandits of the Thief Guild. But even the Thief Masters were no match for the Valkyrie Shenandoah. Melrose watch in awe as Shenandoah fought and killed the thief with ease. Chapter 2: TEAM Chopper After protecting the Count, Shenandoah was rewarded by Count Hundert with the Varsir name plate which can get anything one wants in Fynia. The Count then ask for Shenandoah once more, to become his permanent guard. But Shenandoah refuse and the two parted ways. Seeing that she was alone, Mustain and Melrose quickly approach Shenandoah. But she answered them with silence and quickly walk away. Mustain, however, wasn't going to give up that easily. He and Melrose followed Shenandoah to a near by tavern where surrounding Teams circle Shenandoah, each one of them wanting her to join their Team but to no avail. That's when Mustain step in and order Shenandoah the legendary Marbled Fish that can only be found deep within Fynia's northern sea. Having filled herself with the legendary meal, Shenandoah decided to at least listen to what Mustain have to say. After leaving the tavern to a more private area, Mustain begin to explain his and Melrose's situation to Shenandoah. But Shenandoah quickly interrupted him and immediately told Mustain that she refused his request without hearing Mustain out. That is when Mustang told Shenandoah that the matter has something to do with Shenandoah's sister. And the issue revolves around Melrose. Shenandoah then begin to ponder who Melrose was. But then Melrose appear before. Only this time, he's in his usual male clothes. Realizing that Melrose is a man, Shenandoah quickly understood the situation. She immediate request Mustain to explain the request. But before they could reach an accord, they were interrupted by the eave's dropping member of Team Choppers, Davis. Having heard their conversation, Davis quickly ask Mustain to surrender Melrose to him. When Mustain refused, Davis charge at him with his ranch. But unlucky for him, Shenandoah blocked his attack. Realizing that Shenandoah has sided with Mustain, Davis quickly tried to catch them off guard. But Melrose and Mustain was able to escape before he could do anything. Outside, Team Chopper was already in action, ready to attack Shenandoah. Ted of Team Chopper fire an arrow from afar in attempt to snipe Melrose. But Mustain manage to block it with his case. Shenandoah quickly defeated Davis while Melrose make quick work of Ted with his lightning magic. Realizing that fighting Shenandoah wasn't as easy as they thought, Team Chopper decided to call in the big guns. Chapter 3: Client Douglas and Harley, the rhino rider and the rhino, charge swiftly at Shenandoah. Confident that no blade could cut the hides of a rhino, Douglas maneuver Shenandoah into a chicken competition. But to Douglas surprise, Harley was brought down by Shenandoah after receiving a single slash. The Legendary Sword Master truly lives up to her name. Having defeated Team Chopper, Mustain quickly move to interrogate them. He asks Team Chopper their client, the person who hired them. But they did refuse to tell. Knowing the answer already, Mustain quickly signal Shenandoah for their retreat. To prevent other teams from following them, Mustain quickly took out his guitar to play "Fucking Man. The shock wave of his guitar send blast through the entire town, causing all those who hears it to lose conscious. Melrose, who did not heed Shenandoah's advice to cover his ears, suffered from friendly fire and fainted. Seeing the opening, Mustain and Shenandoah quickly escape, carrying Melrose with them. As Melrose and his team made their escape, Leader of Team Metal Maul, Dio, comment disgustingly at how flashy Mustain remains to be. He then concluded that for Mustain to be involve, something big must be happening. This cause Dio to realize that Melrose is the boy everyone was looking for. Meanwhile, in Team Sonic Boom, Orien Shi advice their team to quickly go after Melrose. But Steve Vai simply state to conserve their energy rather than rushing into things and letting their prey escape. Thus, he send Misty Bell to scout ahead instead. Having escape from the town, Shenandoah carry Melrose deep into the woods to hide out of sight. Mustain offer to carry Melrose for her, but not being able to resist Melrose cute sleeping face, Shenandoah decided to carry Melrose instead. After running deep into the forest and setting up a safe camp, Shenandoah demanded Mustain to explain the situation to her. But rather than explaining the situation, Mustain decided to talk about the day he found Melrose during his way across Titan Range three years ago. The same day Blue Air disappear. On that day, Mustain found Melrose hurt and unconscious. Interested in the poor boy, Mustain decided to nurse him back to help. But Melrose suffered from a great trauma and could hardly remember anything during that time. It took Melrose almost three years to recover. But upon recovering, there was one thing that surprise Mustain about Melrose. Despite the absence of Blue Air, Mustain discover that Melrose can still use magic. A feat that, to this day, can only be achieve by Master Lord Vincent Zappa. This boy is definitely connect to Zappa somehow. That is when Shenandoah came to the same conclusion as Mustain. That it was Vincent Zappa who hired Teams across the nation to kill and capture Melrose. Since Zappa was involve, this means that Shenandoah's sister will eventually get involve as well. But rather than voicing concern over her sister, Shenandoah ask Mustain what he could possibly do to stop the all powerful Zappa. Mustain then voice that it's not what he can do but what he's trying to do. But first, he needed Shenandoah to join their team, to which Shenandoah refuse to. Wanting to appeal to Shenandoah's soft side for Melrose, Mustain let Shenandoah in a little secret. That the birthmark on Melrose left buttock looks very cute. He then change the subject that their objective next is to find a range shooter in their team. But unknown to them, the range shooter Forest Freelander was watching them in the shadows. Chapter 4: Team Norman Asleep, Melrose dream of the time when he was young and his foster parents were still alive. In his dream, he also saw is uncle, Vincent Zappa. Seeing Vincent, the child Melrose quickly approach, asking for his affectionate uncle to teach him magic. But then comes a memory that he did not want to remember. The memory of his uncle setting his parents and his house ablaze. As his parents turn to ashes before his eyes, his uncle turn towards him. Vincent told Melrose that everything which existed has exist for Melrose and for this day. And for Melrose to blame fate for what Vince was about to do. Vincent begin to conjure his magic and set its target towards Melrose. Melrose begin to feel his entire body flaming up. Tears were falling from his eyes as he gasp for air. But then, he awaken. As he open his eyes, he was meet by the worried face of Mustain and Shenandoah. Seeing tears in Melrose's eyes, Mustain ask if Melrose was okay. But instead of answering, Melrose quickly went towards his bag and take out a mirror and some make up. He look at himself in the mirror and use the make up to cover his swollen. Afterwards, he ask Mustain if the person who hired t=Teams to kill him was Vincent. Yes was Mustain's answer. Which means that Vincent knew that Melrose was still alive. Seeing the fear in Melrose's eyes, Shenandoah ask Melrose what he intend to do. Melrose reply that he is afraid to die. That he wanted to live. But he would fight Vincent in order to find out the truth. Cause living without knowing is not living. That's when Shenandoah comment that Melrose is contradicting himself. If he want to live, he would not be fighting Zappa. Cause fighting Zappa is the equivalent of throwing one's self into fire. Melrose agreed. But Melrose did not intend to die in this fight. He may be throwing himself into the fire, but he intend to survive. He'll beat Zappa using his own magic, the very magic that he learned from Zappa. Meanwhile, at the Queen's City, Fortress of Queen's Light, Capital of Feynia, her majesty Queen Tar Firi was holding a council in private with High Commander Kulara. There, they talked about the defeated of their enemies. The allied forces of Glas, Glorknir, and Douku retreated from Feynia's border after their humiliating defeat. In addition, the allied forces of Namyang, Flandour, and Turaken are also preparing to fall back from the northwest border of Feynia. It seem there would be no major battles against Feynia for a while. Delighted from the defeat of their enemies, Queen Tar Firi order a victory feast to let her soldiers celebrate. But on another note, the Queen wanted to know how the search for the long lost Princess Rania was going. Unfortunately, the search wasn't going very well. The scouts have made contact with the princess near Rosenheim but was unable to capture her. It would seem that nobody will be able to capture the princess unless the princess herself allowed. Anger, the Queen comment that perhaps she should spear head the search herself. But such action would cause an uproar and Kulara advice against it. The subject between the two then move to Vincent who've recently return from a journey. He's taken refuge in his tower again and has guarded it with an impenetrable magic barrier. The Queen Mock Vincent in anger for just doing whatever he pleases. But it seems like Vincent has hired various Team to look for an unknown boy. At the tower where Vincent reside, Vincent was lost in his thoughts until his staff bring with energy, signalling an ominous sign. Back at the forest, Melrose and his team travel across the deep forest, making their way to a patch near Valleyton State. Mustain voice that mercenaries usually gather there which means it's their best spot to go to to find a range shooter. Meanwhile, Shenandoah question if there was someone crazy enough to join a team that's going against Vincent Zappa. Mustain reply that there are plenty, He and Shenandoah was proof of that. As they cross a shallow stream, they were met by TEAM Norman. Viveke Stin voice her complaint about the trouble her team had to go through to find Melrose and his team. Kenneth Olsen couldn't care who Melrose is cause a record breaking bounty was place on Melrose head. Hoivic Hayden advice to end things quickly before things get troublesome. Finding Hoivic's comment insulting, Mustain voice that Hoivic shouldn't bite off more than he could chew. To Hoivic's anger, he reply that he could devour an entire boar in one sitting. Thus, the battle against TEAM Norman begins. Chapter 5: Fall Team Normal and Shenandoah clash as Mustain and Kenneth sound the drum for battle. Kenneth buff the strength of his team with Sound Buff: Strong Merman. Meanwhile, Mustain buff the speed of Shenandoah with Sound Buff: Gazelle Walk. Melrose stood watch behind Mustain as the battle ensue. Despite being two against one, Team Normal was press hard against the force of Shenandoah's might. Hoivic was about to be slash by Shenandoah but Kenneth buff his defense using Sound Buff: Iron Skin just in time to sustain the blow. Seeing the opening, Hoivic slam his ax towards Shenandoah. To lessen the blow, Mustain buff Shenandoah's weapon durability with Sound Buff: Weapon Shock Absorber. Then all of a sudden, and arrow made its way through the battle and straight towards Shenandoah. With her quick reflex, Shenandoah was able to dodge right on time. But the arrow flew straight towards Mustain. The person who shot that arrow was aiming for Mustain instead. With no one to defend him, it seems Mustain is doom. But to everyone's surprise, Mustain was able to conjure a sound barrier to protect himself, signalling his status as Grand Master. Sven Tarue Solveign, the range shooter of TEAM Norman, sigh in disappointment that is carefully aligned plan has failed. Seeing that their opponent is stronger than they thought, TEAM Norman shift gear and took an aggressive offense. Viveke will stall Shenandoah while Hoivic took on Mustain. Upon reaching Mustain, Hoivic use his most powerful attack, Firing Drive, on Mustang's sound barrier but to no avail. That's when Sven fires a flash arrow, Dazzling Shot, to blind Mustain with a flash of light. But he blinded Melrose instead. Hoivic decided to use Firing Drive once more, forcing Mustain to step back. But with Melrose behind him, Mustain mistakenly push Melrose off the ledge and Melrose was wash away by the stream. Seeing Melrose fall. Shenandoah went all out, crushing Viveke's shield and piercing her side. Meanwhile, knocking Hoivic out with her side sword in the confusion and piercing Kenneth's hand with her other. She was about to take Hoivic head but Viveke sade Hoivic just in time. Heavily injured, TEAM Norman made their retreat. Chapter 6: Forest Tribe Shenandoah may have won the fight but her team has lost the battle. They've lost Melrose and without a range, TEAM Norman's range shooter Sven will get to Melrose before they do. Realizing this, they quickly made their way down stream to fetch Melrose. Having been wash down by the stream, Melrose lay unconscious ashore. Sven, who's made it to Melrose, declare victory for his team. But just when he's about to claim Melrose, Misty Bell came out of nowhere to challenge him for the boy. There's not a single Team out there who hasn't heard of Misty Bell of Team Sonic Boom. A elite tier Range Shooter of the Grand Master level. To go up against her would be tough. But for the amount of money on the boy's head, Sven was willing to test his luck. Not to mention that this would be the perfect opportunity to test his skill as well. That is until a mysterious forest stranger appear behind Sven to give him some advice. He told Sven that Sven's skill, balance, and chasing techniques were good. But Sven's radar skill was rusty. Had Misty Bell wanted to kill Sven, she would have been able to 3 times over. And then there's the fact that Sven let the forest stranger stalk Sven so easily, there is no doubt that Sven is no match for Misty Bell. Realizing his own incompetency, he yielded the boy to Misty Bell and retreated towards his team's rendezvous point empty handed. As Misty Bell and the forest stranger stood face to face with each other, Misty Bell cautiously ask if the forest stranger would get in her way. The forest stranger reply that he was not involve and had no intention to be. With that, he turn his back on Misty Bell and be on his way. But before he could, his tail was grabbed by the half asleep Melrose. The weird interaction awoke Melrose to the scene. When he saw Misty Bell, he was shocked in delight. He ask if Misty Bell was of the Rhindenbaum Tribe of the forest people. Misty Bell asks how Melrose knew that. Melrose reply that he visited the tribe with his father. He then turn towards the forest stranger and ask if he was from the Baobab Tribe. The forest stranger stare at Melrose in surprise that Melrose would know so much about the forest people. After confirming their tribe and realizing that they've travel a long way, Melrose ask what their business was with him. Seeing Melrose attitude towards her, Misty Bell comment that she would take Melrose alive. Melrose then turn his attention towards the forest stranger and ask about his motive. The forest stranger reply saying he's not involve and doesn't plan on getting involve. Which means that the only enemy Melrose need to face is Misty Bell. As Misty Bell engage in battle with Melrose, she was surprise that Melrose could use magic. To stop Misty Bell's movement, Melrose cast Aqua Hand to capture her. But Misty Bell shot Recoil Arrow to push her out of Aqua Hand's grasp. Realizing that Melrose can use magic, she decided that she wouldn't take Melrose alive after all. But just when she got back on her feet, Melrose was already long gone with theforest stranger. It seems, the forest stranger has taken a liking to Melrose. After successfully hiding Melrose from Misty Bell, the forest stranger begin to converse with Melrose. He witnessed Melrose use magic in Dark Air. Which cause him to grasp the situation a little. When he ask if Melrose have any companion, Melrose reply that they should have found him by now since his magic butterfly has return to him. On that instant, Shenandoah jump out of the darkness and try to take the forest stranger's head with her sword. Melrose scream in surprise, telling Shenandoah to calm down for it is the forest stranger that saved his life. Realizing that the forest stranger was a range shooter, Mustain quickly try to recruit him. Meanwhile, back at the stream where the battle took place with TEAM Norman, TEAM Musa has gotten wind of Melrose and his team and is following quickly after. Steve Vai and TEAM Sonic, however, is still a mountain away. Misty Bell return with news to Steve Vai and Orien that Melrose can use magic. Shock at the news, Orien ponder on what Mustain was planning on. Steve Vai, on the other hand, only comment that he feel like there are some big fishes over the mountain. The next day, Melrose and his team is now out of the forest and is traveling in the open. To make sure that nobody recognize them, Melrose dress up as a girl and Mustain put on a disguise. While traveling, Mustain again, lament about wanting the forest stranger to be their shooter. Shenandoah then voice that forest being should take no part in human conflict. Mustain, however think otherwise. Mustain told Shenandoah that those of the forest tribe only let out the best of the best to human society. And looking at what they're up against, they need all the talent they can get. Especially against a team like Sonic Boom. That's when Melrose voice his opinion on the matter. That he just know that the forest stranger will be their companion.